The present invention relates to paper towel dispensers and more particularly to a paper towel dispenser that includes a towel holding bracket having a pair of spaced, parallel oriented, towel tube support plates connected together by a distance adjustment mechanism including a cavity portion, a slide bar, and a locking screw.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a paper towel dispenser that includes a towel holding bracket having a pair of spaced, parallel oriented, towel tube support plates connected together by a distance adjustment mechanism including a cavity portion, a slide bar, and a locking screw.
Accordingly, a paper towel dispenser is provided. The paper towel dispenser includes a towel holding bracket having a pair of spaced, parallel oriented, towel tube support plates connected together by a distance adjustment mechanism including a cavity portion, a slide bar, and a locking screw; the cavity portion having a first cavity portion end attached to one of the towel tube support plates and a bar insertion opening provided through a second cavity portion end in connection with a bar receiving cavity provided within the cavity portion; the slide bar having a first bar end slidably positionable within the bar receiving cavity through the bar insertion opening and a second bar end connected to the other towel tube support plate; the locking screw being threaded through an internally threaded locking screw aperture formed through a wall of the cavity portion between an exterior surface of the cavity portion and the bar receiving cavity; the locking screw being turnable in a first direction to place a holding force against the slide bar in a manner to hold the slide bar in fixed relation to the cavity portion and, thereby, maintain the pair of spaced, parallel oriented, towel tube support plates at a user selected distance apart to correspond with the length of a particular roll of disposable towels.